J'ai froid Jacob
by Hamsti
Summary: Bella ne peut supporter son départ. Elle pleure sans savoir que deux yeux l'espionnent, la chérissent, l'aiment. Cet OS décrit leur rencontre dans l'endroit le plus innatendu.


Disclaimer: **Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout vient de cette merveilleuse Stephenie Meyer.**

**Note de l'auteure: **Non, je n'ai pas dépassé la lecture de **'Tentation'**, je l'avoue. Je cours acheter 'Hésitation' demain, pour tout vous dire. (: Et si j'écris avec ce couple, c'est parce que j'ai succombé au charme de Jacob. Moi qui n'en avait que pour Edward avant, j'aurais préféré qu'il revienne pas dans le tableau, haha. Mais bon, chacun ses goûts. Voici une idée d'histoire que j'ai eu, donnez vos commentaires. =) (petite précision: Bella ne sait pas qu'il est loup-garou à cet instant.)

Résumé du OS: Bella n'est qu'une âme sans vie. La douleur est telle que chaque jour elle s'enferme, ne parlant à personne. Pourtant, deux yeux l'espionnent, la regardent, l'aiment. Cette histoire décrit la rencontre entre ces deux êtres, à l'endroit le plus étrange... OS.

&

J'ai mal à la tête, la douleur s'infiltre dans mes os et me force à m'asseoir. Jamais je n'ai autant souffert depuis son départ… Aujourd'hui, la vue de notre clairière, cette voix qui me harcelait dans ma tête, ces tons veloutés. Je me sens comme s'il n'était jamais parti, et pourtant, dès que cette folie utopique me monte à la tête, je ne peux que courir vers le téléphone pour l'appeler, puis, la réalité me frappe de plein fouet. Je suis seule, _seule et anéantie_. Il ne reviendra plus, ne l'a-t-il pas dit ? Cette promesse me monte aux lèvres, je pourrais rejeter ma vie ici, maintenant, sur le parquet. Je pourrais rejeter mes pensées idéalistes, mon amour trop cru ou même ces sensations qui me viennent parfois quand je sens la brise fraîche me caresser la peau. Je l'imagine partout. Je le vois, lui et sa peau marmoréenne, contre mon mur dans l'ombre, le soir. Dans mes songes il n'y a que lui, j'aurais besoin d'un exorcisme… J'aurais besoin d'une nouvelle promesse, de lucidité et surtout de lumière. Je suis sur mon lit, à imaginer… Edward… à recréer sa personne à mes côtés sous mes draps. _Il attrape ma tête de ses deux mains graciles, frôle ma peau, je sens son souffle contre mes lèvres et l'intensité du moment me fait chavirer. _Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, il n'est plus. Sa silhouette blanche a disparu, ses yeux mordorés ne me dévorent plus comme si j'étais la seule chose le rattachant à la vie. Le trou en moi s'ouvrit alors, la plaie que je tentais de dissimuler s'évida dans mon âme, noircissant ce qui me semblait déjà aussi morbide qu'une pierre tombale. Je n'étais qu'une loque humaine, rien ni personne ne comprendrait jamais ma souffrance. J'entendis Charlie pénétrer le seuil de la maison, essuyant ses bottes sur le tapis brun. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues de porcelaine, sans que je n'ais même remarqué la sensation brûlante qu'elles avaient contre ma peau. Je me glissai hors de mon lit, préférant me cacher plutôt que de faire face à mon père. Il était assez détruit par ma faute. Le placard sembla aussitôt la meilleure solution. Je tirai la porte de bois, prenant place dans l'abîme total que m'offrait le garde-robe. Ma respiration se calma, mes épaules se détendirent. J'entendais ses pas qui montaient un instant, pour voir si je me trouvais à la maison ou pas. Sans doute croirait-il que j'étais partie à La Push. _Plus maintenant…_ Le nouveau Jacob me donnait des frissons. Moi qui avait cru retrouver le bonheur à ses côtés, ça n'avait été qu'une déception de plus, qu'une chose à pleurer le soir de mes insomnies. Mes genoux accueillirent ma tête, alors que je tentais de diminuer le bruit de mes sanglots. Tout mon corps se soulevait, ma vue s'embrouillait, _je ne mérite pas l'amour de Charlie. _Soudain, un bruit fendant l'air se fit entendre dans ma chambre. Je soulevai la masse supportée par mes épaules, tentant de distinguer ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Quelques secondes plus tard, je n'aurais pu dire combien de temps j'avais passé à réfléchir à ce phénomène, une silhouette gigantesque vint se placer à mes côtés, dans ce noir des plus profond. Mon cœur manqua un battement, mon regard se figea dans ce vide, à contempler une forme que je reconnaissais, par sa seule odeur.

« Jacob ?! Comment es-tu entré ? Tu es fou ! m'écriai-je, les tempes déjà douloureuses à essayer de comprendre cette arrivée surprise.

-Bella… écoute-moi… Tu me jugeras après s'il le faut, mais je n'endurerai pas un refus.

-C'est toi qui m'a rejeté… _toi_.

-C'est compliqué, je ne peux rien dire, tu souffrirais trop…

-Je souffre déjà par ton départ, par ton mutisme et ta haine. Je te hais Jacob Black. »

La froideur du placard sembla fondre, je sentis les tremblements de Jacob de mon coin, comme s'il était fou de rage. J'eus soudain peur de lui, de ce qu'il pourrait faire, de sa force qui me semblait décuplée. Je décidai donc de suivre les conseils de mes hallucinations passées: je changeai de sujet.

« Tu as encore grandi… je distingue un peu les formes dans le noir.

-Bella… son souffle était tiraillé entre la rage, le ressentiment et le désespoir. Je m'excuse pour tout ce que je te fais endurer, je ne suis pas une bonne personne pour toi…

_Il me semble avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part… _Il prit une seconde pour réfléchir, je le sentais me fixer, puis il reprit:

_-_Mais je veux que tu saches que je ne te laisserai jamais seule, je tiens à te protéger au péril de ma vie s'il le faut… Il n'y a que toi qui puisse me sauver de ces sentiments confus… Je ne me comprends plus moi-même. C'est… dur. Bella, _je suis dangereux_, je ne veux jamais te faire de mal.

J'eus un hoquet, mais qu'entendait-il par là ?

-Je sais que tu dois aussi te poser des questions comme par-exemple, ce que je fais ici…

-C'est une des question qui me vient à l'esprit, en effet.

-Tu ne vas pas aimer ma réponse, je le sens…

-Vas-y, grognai-je, j'ai sûrement déjà entendu pire.

-Je t'espionnais parce que je m'inquiète pour ta sécurité… Il se passe des trucs louches par ici, bien plus que tu ne pourrais t'imaginer et je tiens à ce que tu sois saine et sauve.

-Tu parles du gros ours ? Il n'y a aucun danger qu'il traverse les frontières de Forks…

Il se mit alors à rire, de cet éclat qui me manquait tant. Je ne pus que le suivre, laissant découvrir mon sourire pour la première fois depuis des jours. Il avait cet effet sur moi, il me calmait, me changeait les idées. Je m'étais accoutumée à la noirceur et je pus distinguer un peu ses traits; ils étaient détendus, vifs, pas comme la dernière fois que je lui avais parlé.

-Tu n'as pas à craindre cet… ours. Je parle de choses bien plus dangereuses que ça.

Il prit une pause, regardant de tous les côtés même s'il n'y avait rien à voir dans un garde-robe…

-Bella… Je veux que tu me promettes une chose, et elle sera difficile pour toi, je le sens. Ne me fais pas cet air là, tu sais que ça me fend le cœur… Ce que je veux dire c'est que… j'aimerais que tu me promettes de faire attention, que tu promettes de ne pas te laisser aller à des stupidités, ne fonce pas vers le danger.

_J'aurais cru entendre les même mots qu'Edward… _Je le défiai du regard un instant, sachant au fond de moi que ça ne servait à rien. Il savait que je perdais à ce petit jeu, je tenais trop à lui pour ne pas jurer.

-Je te promets Jacob Black, mais avant tu vas répondre à ma question. Et ne souris pas comme ça ! En fait, non, souris, c'est mieux, j'aime ton sourire… Voilà. Comment es-tu entré dans ma chambre… ? Il me semble que grimper jusqu'au 2e étage n'est pas la chose la plus simple à accomplir…

-Nous les Quileute, on grimpe dans les arbres dès l'âge de 3 ans. Ce n'était pas un problème, répondit-il en riant. Et puis j'ai vu que tu pleurais, ça m'a fait mal… »

Cet aveu me lacéra les entrailles, je n'avais jamais voulu en aucun cas le faire souffrir. Pas lui, lui qui m'avait redonné la joie de vivre, _et avait ouvert de nouveau la plaie c'est vrai… _Je ne pouvais accepter le fait que moi, simple loque, puisse atteindre ses sentiments. Je tendis la main vers lui, espérant qu'il verrait ce geste, qu'il comprendrait que je ne voulais pas d'un Jacob attristé. En moins de deux secondes, il lia ses doigts avec les miens. Un choc électrique parcourut ma colonne vertébrale, me faisant douter de tout ce que j'avais toujours cru coulé dans le béton… Je contemplai mon ami, mon meilleur ami, ressentant cette sorte de pulsation en mon cœur, comme si mon sang battait plus vite dans mes veines. Je fermis les yeux, pour ne pas faire face à ce tourbillon étrange, mais rien n'y faisait. Prise dans mon esprit, je vis Edward et Jacob côte à côte, c'était la seule image qui me vint en tête. Une larme roula sur ma joue, alors que je continuais de fixer ce tableau; les deux hommes de ma vie, réunis, ensemble. Ma main tremblait dans la grande paume de mon ami, je le sentais. Puis l'image changea, les deux silhouettes se mirent à disparaître et je poussai un cri qui s'étouffa dans ma gorge, _heureusement_. Il ne pouvait pas me quitter, pas lui en plus ! J'eus si peur que j'en ouvris les yeux, faisant face à un Jacob inquiet dont le regard trahissait toute émotion. Il m'attira vers lui sans que je proteste, me caressant les cheveux, passant ses doigts sur mon bras pour me calmer. Sa chaleur et sa présence eurent le don de me détendre, je soupirai.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait si peur Bella… ? demanda-t-il, donnant l'impression d'être tourmenté.

-Je me suis perdue dans ma tête un instant, c'était effrayant…

-Tu m'as inquiété. J'étais si proche de toi, mais tu semblais partie à des années lumières. Tu _le_ voyais… ?

-Oui et non. Tu étais là aussi. »

Il se renfrogna, croyant que j'avais gâché ma vision ou quoi que ce soit. Je fus si surprise par sa réaction que je ne pus trouver de mot. Il me contemplait, les lèvres serrées, devenu lointain lui aussi. La seule action que je fus capable d'entendre fut de placer mes bras autour de son cou, cherchant un peu plus de réconfort de sa part. Proche de son oreille, je lui glissai ces quelques mots:

« C'est toi que j'avais peur de perdre dans cette vision… Edward… est déjà parti… Je ne peux perdre deux fois une même personne si elle ne revient pas, toi, c'est différent… J'avais peur de laisser derrière celui qui compte le plus pour moi en cet instant. Tu m'as redonné le bonheur, Jacob, tu m'as sorti du gouffre… Merci. »

Un silence s'installa, troublé par nos deux seuls souffles. Je fus surprise que Charlie n'ait pas encore débarqué, me trouvant avec mon ami dans le placard. Le destin était bien fait parfois… Je sentis alors ses deux mains se déposer sur le bas de mon dos. Une série de frissons me parcoururent, je ne tentai même pas de les freiner. Ce n'était pas la même sensation qu'avec Edward. _C'était différent et pourtant j'aimais ça. _J'aimais la présence de Jacob, j'aimais qu'il soit attentionné, qu'il me comprenne sans que je dise quoi que ce soit. Je me collai un peu plus sur lui, sentant sa chaleur si bienfaisante m'entourer. Ce ne serait jamais pareil, car il n'était pas un vampire. Il n'attenterait jamais à ma vie, ne désirerait jamais mon sang. J'eus un sourire qu'il devina. Je me reculai un instant pour le contempler, il fit de même, me couvant de ce regard si aimant et si tendre. Comment aurais-je pu le laisser partir ? J'avançai ma tête, butant contre son front. Nos yeux se défiaient, se savouraient à la fois. Je ne me sentais pas prête à passer cette étape, mais lui m'avait attendu trop longtemps. Il m'avait tout donné sans rien recevoir en retour, il était temps pour moi de rayer mon passé. Le présent comptait bien plus à mes yeux, à cet instant, à cette seconde.

« Tu es certaine que c'est ce que tu veux ? souffla-t-il, plein d'espoir dans le ton de sa voix.

-Oui, Jacob, je le veux. Je t'ai fait souffrir trop longtemps, il est temps de changer ça… »

Hésitants, nous nous contemplâmes encore un peu avant qu'il ne réduise les quelques centimètres nous séparant, pour joindre ses lèvres aux miennes. Toute la noirceur comblant le vide dans mon âme sembla se dissoudre, disparaître, fondre, pour laisser place à une chaleur incroyable. Je me sentais pleine, emplie de bonheur. Sa bouche était douce, chaude et d'une saveur sucrée. Je prolongeai le baiser en plaçant la paume de ma main sur son visage, pour l'attirer vers moi. Lorsque le tonnerre se mit à gronder au-dehors, Jacob se retira, un énorme sourire comblant son visage tanné.

« Je dois y aller, Bella… Merci pour ce moment… Merci. »

Il m'embrassa sur la joue une dernière fois avant de ne se glisser en-dehors du garde-robe, élégant et rapide comme un chat. Je sentis un tiraillement sur mon cœur; son départ me faisait mal. J'avais peur du noir sans lui, j'avais froid même. Je sortis alors du placard, aveuglée par la lumière de ma chambre. Dans le ciel, les nuages bleutés crachaient des éclairs aux teintes orangées. J'eus peur pour lui, même si je le savais fort et vaillant. Mes pensées tournèrent un peu en boucle, alors que je descendais les marches, faisant soudain face à Charlie. Il me regarda drôlement, comme stupéfait de ma présence.

« Tu étais là depuis quand ? s'enquit-il, suspicieux.

-Je suis revenue d'une balade en forêt par la porte arrière, il y à peine 5 minutes.

-J'ai cru entendre du bruit dans ta chambre, Bella…

-Qui serait assez fou pour entrer par la fenêtre de ma chambre ? » répondis-je, en riant.

&

**Voilà ce qui met fin à ce OS, donnez-moi votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir. =) Merci beaucoup à vous toutes de me lire. 3 **


End file.
